Gods of the North
Participating Countries: The Ten Tribes of the Forest, the Seven Tribes of the North Basic Holy Days: Name When Where The Marriage of Sky and Tree Spring Equinox Namer's day Midsummer Godsthanks Fall Equinox Endday Midwinter Country-Specific Holy Days: Name When Where First Love 4 weeks after Spring Equinox 10 Tribes Newday 4 weeks before Midsummer 7 Tribes Night of Fire and Memory 4 weeks after Fall Equinox 7 Tribes Centers of Worship: Center Where The Mothertree Just outside the entrance to the Sacred Grove Smith's Cave The source of the Steel River Lawmeet The hidden place where the tribes meet every 10 years. Deities: Oulamik the Ender, God of Oceans and Ice Shalathat the Just, God of Sky and Storms Folima Treemother, Goddess of Forest and Animals Pirtola the Namer, Goddess of Poetry and Law Firtamit Heartspride, Fire and War Roolisat Smoothtongue, God of Rivers and Trade (Ten Tribes) Milirtalis the Stubborn, God of Mountains and Smithing (Seven Tribes) Preferred Mantles: Air, Destruction, Earth, Fate, Fire, Life, Natural Power, Physical Power, Water General Description The Tribal Gods of the Goliaths are a family. A small, violent, fractious, family of incredibly powerful beings. They're also bound by a number of self-imposed rules - rules they learned the hard way. The gods have no delusions about their natures, nor do they permit their worshippers to have delusions about theirs. The rules exist because without them, the gods and their people would lose or destroy what is valuable to them. The god's other outlet is sports and other forms of competition, which let them sublimate their violent tendencies. The world-view of the goliath's religion is harsh and honest, permitting no hypocrisy or self-illusions. That said, humor and play are far from absent, and the goliaths' believe that the world was created when the Ice God's heart melted as he fell in love with the Namer. Timeline No recorded history Detailed Deities Oulamik the Ender, God of Oceans and Ice is the head of the gods' tribe, and husband to the Namer. His portfolio includes the oceans, ice, snow, punishment, and death. He is depicted as an old male goliath with pupiless white eyes and white lithoderm spikes. Prayers to the Ice God are either pleas for punishments of wrongdoers or avoidance of punishment and bad luck. Shalathat the Seer, God of Sky and Storms is the Ice God's son, and the husband of the Treemother. His portfolio is the sky, weather, storms, rains, prophecy and the future. He is depicted as a male goliath at the height of his prowess with pupiless eyes that reflect the sky, and lithoderms that spark one to another. Folima Treemother, Goddess of Forest and Animals is the wife of the Storm God. Her portfolio includes all plant life, all animals, farming and hunting. She is depicted as a tall, slender, but buxom female goliath with wooden "lithoderms" and pupiless green eyes. Folima is a redeemed monster, originally one of the gods' opponents' until she fell in love with the Sky God. Pirtola the Namer, Goddess of Poetry and Law is the wife of the Ice God, and (with him) one of the two primal gods. She is the mother of the Sky God, the War God, and the Mountain God. Her portfolio includes the fine arts, writing, debate and rhetoric, law, motherhood and love. She is depicted as a a wide-hipped and buxom goliath matron with pupiless black eyes and polished black lithoderms. Firtamit Heartspride, the god of Fire and War, is the son of the Ice God and the Mother Goddess. His portfolio includes anger, lust, pride, friendship, honor, and war. He is depicted as a youthful male goliath warrior with an oversized bow and sword, pupiless red eyes, and lithoderms that spew flames. Roolisat Smoothtongue, God of Rivers and Trade is an adopted member of the gods' tribe. He was not one of the monsters but a unique being found by the Sky God on his journeys. Smoothtongue is only worshipped among the Ten Tribes. The Seven Tribes know of him, but count him only as a sometime ally of the gods, not an actual member of the tribe. His portfolio includes rivers, lakes, money, trickery, and trade. He is depicted as a smaller than normal goliath with pupiless eyes of swirling gold and silver, and fewer than normal lithoderms. Milirtalis the Stubborn, God of Mountains and Smithing is the Son of the Ice God and the Mother Goddess. He is worshipped only among the Seven Tribes of the North. The Ten Tribes know him, and acknowledge his parentage, but consider him an attendant of the Ice God, not a deity in his own right. The Mountain Gods portfolio includes mountains, endurance, strength, honesty, stubborness, craftmanship and smithing. He is depicted as an abnormally large goliath, with pupiless grey eyes and an unusual number of stony lithoderms (many of which are also extremely large). The goliaths also consider their totems to be near-divine beings. While they all obey the Treemother's wishes, the totems usually also have one or two other gods that they are closely associated with. Category: SettingCategory: Religions